


Charity

by tkbenjamin



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Cat., Gen, catnip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkbenjamin/pseuds/tkbenjamin
Summary: It was supposed to be simple. Ha!





	

Jack locked the truck and checked the address. Yep, Mac had told him to meet him here. He looked at the quintessential storybook cottage. So cute and even complete with its own white picket fence. He glanced at the picture perfect cottage garden and shook his head. Yep, right address. Now what the hell was he doing here?

 

The perfect picture was suddenly shattered when Jack heard crashing coming from inside the cottage. He quickly pulled his weapon and stalked to the door. He paused beside it and listened. More stomps and crashes somewhere past the door. He looked through the window but saw nothing in the first room. 

 

He glanced around once more and set his shoulders. He reached out his hand and took hold of the door knob, a quiet jiggle, it was unlocked. He turned it slowly and pushed the door open quietly. He went through on soft feet. He stood to the side of it and waited. One hand ready with his gun. The other on the still open door. 

 

An orange blur ran for him and he automatically flinched. Ready to get the hell out of Dodge. 

 

“Shut the damned door!” Mac’s voice yelled out. Instinct took over and Jack slammed the door shut. The orange blur leapt up, hit the door, bounced lightly off it and took off in another direction.

 

Mac had been barrelling after it. He couldn't change direction as fast. He tried to stop. Tried to turn. Something. It was written on his face. Eyes wide. Mouth open. Arms flailing. To Jack it seemed like slow motion. Somehow he managed to get his gun holstered. Then he opened his arms, took half a step to the side. He braced himself and somehow managed to catch Mac before the man hit the door and broke through it. 

 

“What the hell is going on?” he demanded as he set Mac back on his feet. 

 

Mac sighed and straightened his clothes. He turned and motioned Jack to follow him. “That was Charity. She's my neighbour’s mother’s cat. She needs her vaccination today and her owner’s had to go to hospital. My neighbour, her daughter is in hospital with her. She asked me to take Charity to the vet, so her mom won't worry. It was, supposed, to be easy. A quick get the nice cat into her carrier. Take a trip to the veterinary clinic and leave her there until her owner picks her up. It's all been arranged. The Clinic has emergency boarding facilities. Only I can't get the damned orange demon in her carrier.”

 

“That's why you called me? To help you pet sit?” Jack asked incredulously. 

 

That's when Mac turned to face him. He held out his hands and unbuttoned his shirt to bare his chest. Jack winced. “It looks like she used you as a scratching post. How long you been tryin’?” Jack asked. 

 

“Three hours, she just keeps escaping me, no matter what I do,” Mac sighed, pouring them both a juice. 

 

Shaking his head Jack drank the juice. He took his glass to the sink and rinsed it. Placing it on the rack to dry. No use making any more mess. He could already see they'd be cleaning up after they got the cat to her destination. “You really did a number on this place,” he remarked and watched Mac blush. “Get the carrier set. I'll be right back.” 

 

He walked to the front door first and grabbed a handful of leaves from a bush. Then he walked through the house crooning “Charity baby,” as he went. The stropping on his ankles let him know where she was. He knelt down and waved the leaves under her nose for a few seconds until the purring started. Then he slowly picked her up and took her back to the kitchen where Mac had the carrier open on the table. 

 

“How the hell-that only took you five minutes,” he said shocked. 

 

“All females love me,” Jack grinned, depositing the purring cat in her carrier and dropping the leaves in with her. Then he grinned up at the scowling younger man. “My natural charm, and, Catnip.” His grin widened as realisation hit Mac. 

 

“No matter how much a cat may want escape, they're all putty for Catnip. Come on we got things to do and places to clean.” Jack grabbed the carrier and they headed out. 

 

Mac grumbling about Catnip all the way.   
There was no way Jack was going to ever let this go.


End file.
